oggyandthecockroachesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Logos
Scary Logos is a fanon episode of Oggy's Gumball Adventures. Synopsis The cockroaches create a VHS tape of a compilation of scary logos like the Klasky Csupo Super Scary Face, the Stretch Films Laughing Mouth, the Viacom V of Doom, and more, scaring the life out of Oggy when he watches it. Plot Oggy is on his computer viewing LOGO MIX on Youtube, while the cockroaches try to hurt him without being seen, Dee Dee bites Oggy's tail, Joey slaps it, and Marky stabs it with a pin. Nothing happens, as Oggy resists them. When the video is finished, Oggy leaves, and the cockroaches use the computer and search how to make a VHS tape. They want to make a compilation of something scary, so they follow the steps and put some scary logos in order in the timeline of the Movie Studio of Oggy's computer. Here are the scary logos put in order: 1: Klasky Csupo Splatt 2: Stretch Films Laughing Mouth 3: Viacom V of Doom 4: MTM Enterprises Mimsie the Cat 5: Cartoon Network Productions Skull 6: Living Dead Guy Productions 2004 7: Scary Maze Productions dream logo 8: Gracie Films Halloween variant 9: Dark Castle Entertainment 10: And the most scariest of all: a picture of a creepily grinning cartoon man with "Scary Man" above him and "Productions" below him. The cockroaches finish the compilation and burn it to a VHS. When Oggy is about to watch, he sees the VHS which is untruly labeled "Very Friendly, Watch it!". Oggy is confused at first, but then gets the tape and watches it. Out comes the scary logos, and Oggy freaks out at every one. And when it gets to the last logo, Oggy screams and runs to his bedroom, where he sleeps safe and sound. But worse!, he gets a nightmare of the same logos. When he wakes up the next morning, he is acting strange and extremely cowardly, trying to cover his eyes and covering his ears to avoid seeing and hearing the logos again, for he might run into his bedroom again. He tries to exactly do it, but he fails. So he calls Chester on the phone, who he helps Oggy overcome his fear. Oggy is thankful for Chester's help, and points to the cockroaches, where they are laughing. For pranking him, Oggy gets revenge on Joey, Marky and Dee Dee by swatting them and catapulting then into their air vent, where they see their TV displaying the same logos. The episode ends with the cockroaches freaking out at every logo. Characters * Oggy * Chester * Dee Dee * Marky * Joey Trivia/Errors * The computer Oggy uses is a Windows 7 computer. * When the Stretch Films mouth laughs, it's tongue turns yellow for a split-second. Also, when Oggy freaks out as the logo laughs, his shadows disappear. * When Oggy shivers in fear as he watches the MTM logo of the compilation, the pillow he is sitting on disappears. * The bedspread of Oggy's bed has a paw pattern on it. * It is revealed that Oggy has a fear of scary logos. Category:Oggy's Gumball Adventures episodes Category:Oggy's Gumball Adventures